Sensei?
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: He is a rebellious teen pushing everyone away but the only one who could break down his walls, is someone out of reach. When he finds out the one he loves is being harmed, he will fight to show that person true love.
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters: Giotto, Byakuran, ByaGio, GioBya

Summary: He is a rebellious teen pushing everyone away but the only one who could break down his walls, is someone out of reach. When he finds out the one he loves is being harmed, he will fight to show that person true love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Author Note: I've decided to take up this one again, and I've edited it up so it's easier to read. This was a crack pairing my friend and I did, that took a turn for the angst...

* * *

**Sensei?**

Giotto had his back against the class as he wrote down with white chalk the festivals the students wanted to take part in.

"Okay class," he started, the class quieting down somewhat. "We have 3 choices; Maid Cafe, Haunted house, Love Maze."

He said facing them, staring intently at everyone in his classroom. He noticed one particular seat that was empty. Giotto quickly frowned before setting his face to neutral.

"Begin voting now. The class rep will be dealing with this and as nurse; I'll be taking my leave."

He was only home room while the festivals were going on, so he didn't need to be in the classroom. Giotto walked out of the class room, his long white coat trailing against his own pace of wind as he marched to his office. If that child was playing hooky again, Giotto was going to hit him.

Byakuran grinned; walking with his hands behind him, so what if his shirt was covered in a bit of blood, so what if he was skipping class again, so what if he might've gotten into a fight and a tiny bit of the blood was his. But he was going to class, but that guy stopped him and started yelling about how he'd walked into him and didn't even say sorry, then he tried to punch him, and Byakuran might not speak, and might just smile a lot, and might send glares everywhere and at everyone who tried to approach him that wasn't Yuni-chan, Tsu-chan, or his precious Pineapple-kun, but he was not a pushover. So when the boy made his nose bleed, Byakuran made his nose bleed, and his eye, and his lip, and maybe his ear, Byakuran wasn't too sure if that blood was from his ear or somewhere else, but his ear certainly was bloody. Then, he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair, he grinned Tsu-chan's papa!

"Yo~ Sensei~!"

Giotto for the fucking love of him could not suppress that deep and heavy sigh from escaping his parted lips. The fucking child has blood on him from who knows where. He marched up to Byakuran and gripped his shirt pulling him forward.

"What in hells did you do?" He growled. How many times did this brat get into fights? Giotto had given up counting after the first hundredth.

Byakuran waved it off, "I was just playing with some students who wanted to play~! We got a bit rough, but you know how boys are."

He laughed at his own joke, because fuck you he's hilarious. Giotto just needed to calm down, the random kid wasn't too badly bruised, and he sure as hell wouldn't bother Byakuran anymore.

"I just got rid of a pest~." he grinned, "I was on my way to class as well~!"

Giotto dropped him and sighed heavily. He was too old for this, although he was actually quite young for a teacher but shit he couldn't deal with this right now. Giotto pushed his hair back releasing a heavy sigh.

"You are not allowed in my classroom looking like a psycho murderer." He said glaring at Byakuran.

Byakuran grinned black, flashing a peace sign, "But I am a psycho murderer, one who gets along great with your son and niece."

Giotto frowned. "You keep acting like that, and I'll ground you away from the." He warned. "Now get into my office and fix yourself." He ordered walking into the infirmary.

Byakuran frowned, pouting. Stupid Giotto! He stuck out his tongue, making his way to the nurse's office; he began discarding his shirt, currently stained red.

"Ne, ne, got an extra uniform sensei?~" he called behind him, waiting for the blonde man and completely disregarding his half-nakedness.

Giotto slid the door shut and pulled out a plain white t shirt. "No," he said sharply, tossing the shirt at Byakuran's back. "You brought this upon yourself."

He was really pissed off. Ignoring Byakuran, Giotto walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a full cup.

Byakuran pouted slightly, "But if I don't follow the rules Kyo-chin will be mad at meeee." he whined, remembering the angry little boy Pineapple-kun always teased. He put on the shirt reluctantly.

Giotto sat down on his chair; he crossed his legs and sipped out of his mug. Licking his lips, he glared at Byakuran. "Who said you're going to class like that?" He said, placing his mug down and removing his glasses.

Byakuran grinned, "So is sensei telling me to skip?~", he laughed. That was great. "Did I ever tell you what a great teacher you are?" sarcasm leaked off of every word, really this man.

Byakuran would do what he wanted, when he wanted, because he wanted to. Giotto could possibly stop him.

Giotto smirked. "Why don't you tell me how your relationships are going now?" He leaned his chin on his fist watching Byakuran with his sky blue eyes.

Byakuran cocked an eyebrow, what relationship? "I'll have you know I am a pure maiden.", he joked, touching a hand to his heart in woe, as if he were hurt, "How dare sensei accuse me of anything dirty, such as allowing another human that's not a child to enter my pure heart!"

Giotto frowned at that. "Is that so?" He muses to himself before standing up from his office chair and walking over the cabinet. "Injuries, do you have any?"

Byakuran lifted up his shirt, pointing to a rather deep, still bleeding cut on his chest, "Just a bit of a scratch, nothing I'll die from."

He spoke genuinely thinking of it as just a small thing. He'd experience much worse from himself than that lousy blade his attacker used. But at least he'd confiscated it, it would teach people a lesson in being nice to people at least. "I think a bit of antiseptic, and a band aid should do it well." He offered a small nod.

Giotto didn't even comment. The amounts of time he had to treat Byakuran were infinite; at this point he's used to seeing him bruised. Usually he would reprimand him but today he didn't feel like it. Giotto walked over to him and without much word pushed him on the white bed.

"Are you capable of doing it by yourself or do I have to assist you?"

He asked the other seemingly preoccupied with another thought. From the short span from yelling at him in the hallway and 2 minutes ago, Giotto had a change in attitude.

Byakuran noticed this, now he was known for being an ass, but he could see when his sensei was troubled by something, if only for his love of the man's son, niece, and nephew, he kept his mouth shut from saying something rude. He took the bandage from his hands, careful not to disturb him, careful to be gentle.

"I can do it, you don't need to bother."

Giotto sighed and gave Byakuran the bandages no problem.

"Good."

Releasing relief, he immediately flopped down on the medic bed beside him. He groaned as his face hit the white pillow. A muffled "I'm exhausted" could be heard from him. Normally he wouldn't act like this but he was tired beyond himself.

Byakuran attended to his wound, dabbing the tissue, now bloodied on his cut, wincing just slightly at the pain, but carrying out his treatment none the less,

"Just sleep then…"

Giotto stayed quiet for a few minutes before turning to look at Byakuran. "...idiot," he sighed out getting up into a sitting position. He held his hand to his mouth as he yawned.

"Let me do that."

You could hear the faint tiredness in his voice as he reaches over to fix the bandages.

Byakuran pulled away, whining a bit, "Lemme do it. I know what I'm doing." he seemed childish, but hell he was, his only friends were a bunch of little kids and a manipulative pineapple. Oh and Sho-chan, but he would've gotten mad at him for getting hurt again, or causing people trouble. Sho-chan was a bit of a nerd, too... Oh, and the Millefoire, but he won't go into detail about that right now.

"I don't need you to baby me, Sensei. I'm almost an adult; I need to learn to tend to my own wounds."

Giotto looked at Byakuran with amusement.

"Fine," he leaned back, gripping the white mattress with his long fingers.

"You're right." He smiled ruefully, recalling the times where Byakuran was a brat. Well, he still is but the brat he would take home and help. This brought something to mind reminding him about an important matter.

"Could you watch over Tsu-kun tonight?" He bit his lips tilting his head to the side in thought.

Byakuran took the bandage and began wrapping his own wounds; it was albeit clumsy compared to how Giotto does it. He looked at Giotto to confirm that he doesn't mind watching over Tsuna having been used to that already but paused. Byakuran's hands froze as he stared at the way Giotto kept his lip chewed like that, it always drawn his eyes. He swallowed as he realized he was staring and went back to wrapping his wounds while quickly answering him,

"Sure, Sensei, should I pick Tsu-chan up from school too?"

Giotto leaned off the mattress and walked to his desk. He hummed lightly at Byakuran taking back the mug to drink some more of the warm caffeine.

"No, it's fine. Just come over at the regular time." He leaned against the edge of his desk starring at Byakuran's struggling at being an adult wrapping his own bandages.

Byakuran's bandages were clumsily finished and he leaned back on the back starring at Giotto as he wondered out loud what he was doing that made him not be at home.

"Sensei, where are you going? You don't have a date, do you? Is it a girl? But I've never seen you socialize with any girl."

He let himself ramble while mindless playing with his hair, eyes averted to the side as he mentioned the last part.

"Unless!" He shouts that part a bit loudly, connecting Giotto's sudden tiredness into account. "You're doing something illegal? Alaude is going to kill you, Sensei."

Giotto lifted the mug to his parted lips; he tilted his head back letting the warm caffeine smooth down his dry throat. He tilted his head forward and placed the mug down with a click. Licking his slightly wet lips, Giotto chuckled as Giotto's words sunk in.

"You have a point."

If he was to do any illegal actions, he would be killed but he wasn't. He obviously wasn't going to tell Byakuran everything either. He had his reasons. Giotto put his hands in the pockets of his white coat and shifted his eyes up at Byakuran.

"I'm going out drinking with an acquaintance. The usual bar I go to, in case you will need to get me."

Well that part was the truth the rest will remain a secret from anyone.

Byakuran pouted, eyes narrowing just slightly. It wasn't the threatening way he did to most people, just the suspicious look he tended to give to Giotto and Alaude from time to time, when he knew they were keeping something from him.

"I'm going to tell Tsu-chan you're gonna go see a drug dealer, and I'm telling Knuckle on you.", he said it just the way a child would, the 'I'm telling on you!' thing they did when they wanted something, "Drugs are bad for you Giotto!"

Giotto choked on his own spit and laughed.

"Oh no!" He chuckled into his fist. "Not knuckles!"

He calmed down rather quickly and shook his head.

"I don't do drugs you Idiot, and when I see... Alaude... I'll make sure to tell him that."

Really, Byakuran was always a randomly entertaining child when he doesn't put his mind into it. That's what Giotto likes about him, despite his violent tendencies, the kid was good willed but much too nosy.

Byakuran grinned, having the information he needed, "Well, Giotto, I see you are not ruining your life with such choices as meth and marijuana, I am proud of you."

He stood up, patting Giotto on the back, "I have saved another life from utter despair of bad choices, Kyo-chan would be proud of me, and my work here is done."

He made his way quickly to the door, winking and tossing his teacher a wave, "Ciao~!" and he took off in the opposite direction of his classroom.

Giotto frowned once the other had left. God, he hated lying even if it was a small one. Byakuran didn't need to know the truth anyways and if he, god forbid, finds out? Giotto didn't even want to think about the aftermath. Taking a deep sigh, Giotto looked at the wall clock. He had another few hours before school ended, might as well go back to home room.

Byakuran spent the next one or two... or three... alright the rest of the day, hiding out around the school, careful not to get caught by any of the teachers, though it seemed like G was out to get him at one point, and Mukuro had almost outed his hiding place. There were times that he didn't really like that pineapple and his band of misfits, but when most of your friends are kids, you learn not to be picky in making friends.

Giotto walked into homeroom only to see that Byakuran hadn't come into class. 'Oh whatever, I'll deal with it later today.' He mentally sighed and continued on with the class lessons. The school day ended promptly and Byakuran was nowhere in sight. Shaking his head, Giotto made his way to Namimori preschool. "Papa!" Giotto looked in front of him only to get pummeled by a little brown haired monster.

"Ah, Tsu-kun!"

He chuckled reaching down and lifting Tsuna up in the air.

"How was school, my cute son?"

He twirled around a bit causing Tsuna to giggle gleefully.

"Hehehe! I have fun recently!"

Tsuna exclaimed at his father, hugging him around his neck. They made their way to Giotto's car. As Giotto buckled Tsuna down in his booster seat, Giotto got a musical call. Beethoven's symphony played, Tsuna recognized the melody and hummed along, unaware of his father's growing frown. Groaning a bit, Giotto sat in the driver's seat and drove his way home ignoring the call.

At home, Giotto was sitting down on his kitchen table looking over the cute drawing that Tsuna drew at school today. It was scribbled with blotches of crayon colours at seemingly random places of the page.

Byakuran showed up on time to babysit Tsuna, who'd let him in happily with a hug and all. He peeked around a bit, trying to find Giotto, happy when he finally spotted him in the kitchen looking at a piece of paper.

He buzzed over, trying to get a glimpse, it looked like something Tsuna drew...but... what was it exactly... He pointed at something yellow, "I think that's the sun... or knuckle... I'm not too sure..."

Tsuna said that Giotto had to guess what he drew and when he did, he would get a "prize" of some sort.

As appealing as that sounded, Giotto had to leave soon. Just as that thought entered his mind, a hand passed by his vision and a voice probed his hearing. Caught off surprise, Giotto jolted and looked up wide eyes.

"W-What?"

Byakuran grinned, seeing he had scared the older man, yeah he was kind of proud of himself. "It's either a picture of a bunch of random elements, or it's you, Knuckle, G, Asari, Alaude, and someone purple?"

He stated it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Well he'd been baby-sitting Tsuna for a while now, he'd learned that the kid had a liking for drawing, even though he wasn't too good at it; he still liked it a lot. He also knew that the boy treasured his friends and family above all else, even his odd uncles.

Upon the brief mentioning of someone purple, Giotto frowned. Placing the picture flat on the dining table, Giotto stands up and places a hand on Byakuran's shoulder. He stood a few inches taller nodding his head to him.

"Thank you for coming over again to watch over Tsu-kun."

Byakuran shrugged, pulling the kid who'd been tailing closer and patting his head, "It's okay, Tsu-chan's my best friend."

He knelt down to Tsuna's eye level, "Isn't that right, Tsu? No pineapple-butt could ever replace our awesome friendship."

He said it in a little bit of an exaggerated tone. But still pretty normal for him, especially when watching Tsuna.

Giotto chuckled at Byakuran's attitude with Tsuna. He walked behind them to go upstairs.

"I'm always happy you and Tsuna get along, Byakuran."

He made his way to the staircase, giving Byakuran a smile once more before climbing the steps.

"I appreciate you very much."

Byakuran paused at the man's words, and Tsuna asked him why his face had grown red.

Giotto reached the second floor and made his way to his bedroom, rushing to change into more presentable clothes. As he opened his closet the phone in his back pocket rang a dreadful symphony and Giotto cringed refusing to answer it. '…how annoying.' He thought while pulling out a newly pressed suit.

Byakuran only smiled and dramatically fell to the floor, "Oh Tsu-kun, I'm dying, you must go on without me!"

He called out as last words, before falling to the floor with and exaggerated "guh", making Tsuna rush over to him, playing along.

"Noooo Bya-nii has to wake upp, you need to feed meee."

Byakuran played along with Tsuna making sure not to think too much about what Giotto said or how it made him feel.

Giotto walked down stairs, fixing up his red silk tie. He walked over to see what Tsuna and Byakuran were doing. He wanted to stay in that blissful happiness that these two always seemed to envelop before trudging over to meet that person. Most likely that person is going to throw a fit because he didn't pick up the first time so he will have to the second time to avoid any accidents. He would rather dress in casual clothes but this person refuses for that 'garbage' and demands for formal attire, this why he was wearing the suit _that person _gave him. Giotto patted his tie down just making sure it's aligned and ran his fingers through his chaotic blond locks.

"Tsu-kun?"

Byakuran sat up, crossing his legs as he watched Tsuna run over to his papa and wrap his arms around him.

"Papa!"

He called happily. Byakuran simply smiled watching the two, resting his chin on his hand. It looked nice. He envied them quite honestly, they were so close and Giotto looked really handsome, he always did.

Giotto smiled down at Tsuna, ruffling his hair.

"Having fun?" He asks softly.

Tsuna nodded head and ran back to Byakuran.

"Bya-nii was helping me with colours!" He beamed with accomplishment.

"Oh?"

Giotto inquires smiling at Byakuran. "He's your personal helper, isn't he?"

He smiles even more when Tsuna asks Giotto that question back. Giotto looked at Byakuran and agreed that he was also his helper.

Byakuran just smiled at the exchange, standing up and brushing himself off, he crossed the room to Giotto, "So, what time can we expect you back?"

He asked with a tint of a blush feeling a bit embarrassed that Giotto called him his personal helper although he didn't say those exact words when Tsuna asked but he implied it. It was enough to get Byakuran to feel a bit more important.

"Before midnight," hopefully, he mentally adds. "Leave dinner for me on the table." Giotto stares at Byakuran for a moment, a small smile danced on his lips.

Byakuran stood still, feeling the older man's eyes on him for an uncomfortably long amount of time. He sweat dropped, "Alright then, have a nice time with Alaude!"

He grinned, he honestly never thought that the other blonde really drank, but it wasn't too hard to believe he and Giotto were drinking buddies. They both had this silent bromance, Byakuran only got to see it when he did something stupid (in their minds, they really just didn't understand his genius), and they both would let out this tired sigh.

Giotto nods hesitantly. "Of cour-" Beethoven's symphony played interrupting him. He dreaded for that call and to have it interrupt him now, ugh. Giotto turned around and felt for his phone in his back pocket as he waved quietly to his son and Byakuran. He picked up the call, greeting the call curtly while walking towards the front door. "Yes, I'm quite aware."

Byakuran smiled, waving with Tsuna.

Giotto put his shoes on walked out of the front door shutting the phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Have fun." They spoke in unison. He turned heading for the TV, "Let's go watch that new episode of Rebirth, I wonder what Byakugan's gonna do with Yuno..."

Tsuna trailing behind, debating with him about whether Tsuma would save the day or not.

_tbc._

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for reading. I hope this time it was easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

*Contains - implied rape, abusive relationships, prostitution, drug abuse

* * *

A dark red and black limo rolled its way in front of his road and Giotto sighed drastically.

"That idiot..."

The limo driver walked out and opened the back door for Giotto. He didn't like that experience but nodded his head towards the driver. He made his way inside the back and was instantly pulled on a warm chest. He stayed like that a bit surprised, enough for his captive to trail their long fingers through his strawberry scented hair.

"Giotto."

A velvety smooth voice brushed against his face and Giotto frowned at the intruder.

"Daemon."

They sat at a private booth on the second floor of the bar. Daemon typically chose these rooms when he wanted something from Giotto.

"I'm not doing it with you."

Giotto growled, drinking down his beer. Daemon raised an eyebrow at that, his legs overlapped and his foot swaying.

"I didn't say that."

He placed his hand on the cushion between himself and Giotto and leaned in.

"Unless you want to, I don't mind. Nufufufu~"

It's been a while since he last saw Giotto and their last meeting was unsightly and unforgivable.

"I'm not at all upset that you ditched me last time."

Giotto turned his head to the side and took another swing, being with Daemon always annoyed him. Well, not always but more recently. He gripped his fingers around the glass and whipped his head to glare at the other.

"I'm pissed at -"

Giotto swayed in his seat.

"Wh-What…" He groaned. What the hell is going on? He squeezed his eyes tightly thinking back to why he was feeling sick and slightly feverish. He didn't take anything bad expect drinking with Dae- Daemon.

"Daemo...daemon what did...did you dooo?"

He mumbles out his suddenly heavy back falling to the couch as he sat still trying to breathe better.

"So...ah...hot..."

He was feeling feverish and ill and hot.

"Nufufufu~"

Giotto turned his head to the other way from the cool puff of air that dance on his neck. He stretched around and moaned.

"I take what I want when I want, lovely Giotto."

Giotto awoke in a dark room but as he blinked his eyes he realized it wasn't that dark as glowing lights bleed into through the windows. 'Oh...I'm in a car?' He deducted sitting up with a slight pain.

"Ugh..." His brows knitted in confusion and as he searched for the answer he recalled Daemon. He looked around the back of the- what seemed to be the limo, that of which Daemon wasn't there.

Giotto leaned against the door of his house. He was exhausted and his lower body pained incredibly.

"Shit..."

He didn't fucking want to do that with him. He was planning to talk it over with him like adults and end their physical relationship but Daemon didn't want that. Giotto was frustrated, he rung his door bell instead of using his house keys. It hurt just reaching for his keys and he didn't want to cry in pain outside his house like that.

Byakuran opened the door to see an obviously drunk Giotto ready to bitch at him about being late, and how Tsuna had waited all night for him, had he not caught the pained look on his face. His eyes widened, and he bit his lip.

"Y-you're... Are you alright?" genuine concern shown in his face, whatever had happened to Giotto he'd ended up in a limp.

"Did someone jump you? Is that why you're late? Oh shit the drug dealer wanted his money didn't he? I'm sorry, I can get some people and find him and beat him up for you? Which street does he work on? Is he the one on Sho-chan's street? The old dude?" he continued on in his ramblings. He was being serious; he was ready to beat to death the guy who dared hurt his friend's father.

Giotto just limped forward and wrapped an arm around Byakuran pulling him in and collapsing on him.

"Shut up."

His head still pounded and he wanted nothing more for the pain to go away. He was so glad that it wasn't Tsuna who opened the door but at the same time he didn't want Byakuran to see him like this.

Byakuran froze at the tone, it was tired. He nodded, trying to help the man to the couch. "Alright. Do you need anything? Painkillers..?"

Giotto groaned as he sat down. The pain in his lower half was torture. Daemon that asshole, leaving him like this and causing this!

"Shit..." He clenched his teeth trying to breathe through his nose.

"Byakuran..." He hissed his name out. "Get me the ice pack."

Byakuran 'eep'd' a bit, that was like the voice Giotto had used when he failed every class last quarter.

"Right!"

He saluted and took off into the kitchen, coming back shortly with an icepack.

Giotto closed his eyes. His suit was so uncomfortable and he needed to breathe. He slowly tugged at his tie until he loosened it.

"Haaa" he sighed out with a whimper. He whispered under his breath. "I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who? The drug dealer?" Byakuran questioned, offering up the ice pack.

If there was silence to break, Byakuran would demolish it. "A-are you sure you're okay with just an icepack?" you couldn't really blame him. When someone who you've seen flips a man twice his size over his shoulder comes home wounded and drunk you get worried.

Giotto stayed silent for a moment the ice pack still in his hand, numbing his fingers.

"…I need a bath." He whispered, ashamed at how his voice cracked at the end.

Byakuran widen his eyes and nodded, rushing to hold onto him and carefully ushered Giotto to the bath down the hall. He knew the layout of the house as well as he practically lived here. Once at the bath, the two stood awkwardly unsure of what to say or do, Byakuran didn't want to do anything that would push the limits of what they had going on at the moment.

Giotto contemplated whether to tell Byakuran to leave and go home so that he could deal with himself.

"Help me take off shirt."

Byakuran nodded, unsure about it. He couldn't help but notice a few red marks as he unbuttoned the first few. Biting his lip he looked away, jokes aside he'd honestly hoped it wasn't something like this.

Giotto said it not really thinking whether it was appropriate to change in front of someone so young but it seemed that not even Byakuran thought that as he immediately went to do as told. Giotto placed the ice pack to his side and watched Byakuran unbutton his shirt.

"I want you to ignore anything wrong you see, you hear me?"

Giotto looked off to the side taking in deep breaths. If he had it any other way, he wouldn't have asked Byakuran for help. But if he wanted to get upstairs and get better for work, he needed any help he could get. He furrowed his brows, gripping the edge of the sofa cushion.

"Idiot." He growled out with a strain. Both Daemon and he were idiots; Daemon for touching him and himself for being too gullible.

Byakuran quickly opened the rest not daring to look at his teacher. He worried about it, but Giotto had instructed him not to look at anything. Err... Ignore anything wrong he sees, but from what he'd glimpsed earlier, there appeared to be a lot of... Bite marks, a-and those were probably what he'd meant, right? Right. So just don't look. But he couldn't help taking a peak; curiosity killed the cat, but never did any good for those who tried to ignore it either. His eyes widened upon seeing more red marks, leading down to his... His eyes shot closed. Great, he'd almost forgotten.

"Pants too?" Try to calm down.

Giotto calmed his heart down before he punched himself. This was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. His eyes stared hard watching Byakuran pull off every button revealing his shame. Honestly, this was a lot harder than he expected. Shit, he shouldn't have asked Byakuran for this. He breathed in a shaky breath and prayed it came in strong to the other. It pricked his heart when Byakuran eyes cramped shut because of him. He swallowed, lifting his arm up and reaching his hand to touch Byakuran's.

"I'm sorry."

Byakuran's eyes shot open, why was Giotto apologizing, he had nothing to apologize for! Byakuran glared at him.

"Idiot! You don't need to apologize, I volunteered to help, and it's not your fault this happened."

Honestly he'd wanted to hug Giotto, he was a good guy! He didn't deserve this. Though he had figured it out that it wasn't Alaude who did this to Giotto, after all the pale-blonde would never allow this to happen.

Giotto's eyes widen and he drew his hand back, clenching his fingers firmly to form a tight knit fist. He laughed dryly.

"Not my fault?"

He shook his head and glared at Byakuran before his eyes specked with sadness.

"This is my fault."

He shook his head and almost chocked up. If he wasn't at fault, then why did Daemon hate him so much? Why did his wife leave him and Tsu-kun? Something in Giotto stung and it suddenly got hard to breathe.

Byakuran pulled back as if stung by the man's glare, thinking he said something wrong, inwardly cursing himself, why couldn't he just say the right thing already? No matter what he did it's like he always somehow made Giotto angry, or sad, and he always got this look. The look that looks so much like Tsuna when he does something wrong, without even thinking about it his hand flew out, grabbing the other man's.

"It. Isn't. Your. Fault."

He could feel moisture gathering in his eyes, willing them to stay dry, willing himself to stay together.

"I don't know what you're thinking Giotto, and I'm stupid so you have to be blunt with me," he smiled slightly. "But I know that you'd never do anything to deserve this. I know this because that innocent, sweet little boy asleep in his room was raised by you. Not a mother in sight, you raised him on your own, and you did a damn good job. That proves to me you don't deserve this."

Giotto's body shook and the grip Byakuran kept on his hand was getting sweaty and suddenly Giotto was nervous. He wanted to prove that it was his fault! He wasn't completely innocent and at this point he deserved what happened to him. His chest tightened and it prickled and pained, he wasn't sure why the room was getting dark or why he felt like his lungs were filled with lead.

"I'm at fault," and saying that made the feeling dull for only a petrifying moment. It plagued Giotto that every nook and cranny he had was filled with dark secrets that left him irreversibly tainted. "I..." He choked it, struggling to find his words.

"A few months ago..." He swallowed, was it right for him to tell Byakuran? Well, when was he ever not wrong...? His entire body was wrong and Daemon made sure to deeply inscribe that into his very soul whenever he had the chance.

"I made a deal with ...someone..." Giotto felt his mouth go slack and he wanted to puke out all that was left of his self-worth.

"I get paid...for selling myself." Words died as he whispered the last part. Was it his fault? Yes. He asked for it. He decided it but...it still chained his heart and it tore away his humanity. A respectful teacher like him selling his body so willingly...to one person...it was unorthodox! He doesn't deserve to be Tsunayoshi's father.

Byakuran's eyes widened more but his grip grew tighter, he licked his lips nervously, swallowing.

"E-even... even if you say that, even if you did something like that, you're still you. Bad choices will happen, mistakes will be made. I'm guessing, since any time before when I baby sat, you'd showed up right on time. But today... something happened. Today this happened. There was a change today."

He murmured the last bit, as if it were an important discovery he was making as he spoke, His eyes falling just a moment before he looked back up to the blonde, new life, and more determination shown in them.

"There was a change today, because you tried to leave, to end it. It wasn't your fault because you made the right choice. It wasn't your fault, because you tried to end this before it got this bad."

With every conclusion he drew in closer, face mere inches away from the others by the end of it.

"It wasn't your fault, because eventually you figured it out, eventually you found out that you weren't supposed to do it, but.. Things never turn out the way you plan when it involves other people, so it's his fault. It's not your fault, because it's his fault."

Giotto's eyes pricked with tears and his vision blurred. His throat stained and constricted dryly and every time he opened his mouth to say something it hurt. Why did it suddenly become so hard to talk and why did Byakuran deal with this so calmly? Shouldn't he be disgusted and throw him away and take Tsunayoshi away from him?! Oh god, Giotto sobbed and leaned his head down.

"S-Stop..."

His voice cracked and the words hurt to say. He just couldn't understand why Byakuran was being so nice, so generous, so sweet.

"S-Stop..."

Stop being so damn nice! You don't know me! I'm a disgusting human being that earns money to keep everyone safe by having sex with my student's brother! How much did he want to cry and scream this all out! But he couldn't...he is utterly ashamed.

Byakuran merely pressed forward, "I won't stop."

He placed his palm firmly against the other's cheek, pulling his face up to look into his eyes.

"I won't stop because you're a good friend of mine, you didn't deserve this and you deserve to be reassured that you're not despicable or disgusting. Giotto, I-I..."

The albino trailed off, the words getting stuck in his throat just like every time they did, he wished he could just say it already. He wished he could say it, but his doubts always filled his mind, and the fact that this could potentially harm Tsu-kun. Just like every time he shut out the words before they could be said.

"I really respect you, and I think you're an amazing person. I want to spend more days with you and Tsu-kun, and I want to see both of you smile, so I won't stop, okay?"

Giotto was suddenly felt the weight of his words push down at him. He shouldn't have said all those things to someone who was still young and growing. He saw it in Byakuran's eyes. He had ruined something inside him. He was no longer someone of value, Giotto became a disgrace. He pushed Byakuran's hands off.

"Get off."

He didn't want to deal with this anymore...he attempted to stand up before ended up falling forward. His arm swung around Byakuran's shoulder and his head tossed to the side. He feels cursed.

The albino looked as if he'd been slapped, the rejection slowly settling in, but he simply swallowed down his self-pity, opting instead to catch his fallen teacher.

"I won't, I'll leave in the morning, after I'm sure you're better, then if you want I won't bother you again, but I won't leave you tonight." His words were said with complete determination, and no room for question or denial. "Even if it's just helping you to your bed, I want to help as much as I can."

Giotto didn't say anything. He just stayed in his arms. He had something in his mind that he had to deal with and what Byakuran said confused him slightly. Although he didn't want to think about it for too long, what Byakuran said made him feel fuzzy inside. He just wanted to be cleaned and to pretend this never happened. Yes, he was thinking much differently compared to his earlier thoughts but what was expected? He wants to pretend everything is normal again...well, as normal as it can.

After a few moments, the silence suffocating the air, Byakuran realized that Giotto wasn't going to make any response to what he said with eviction. He lowered his eyes down and maybe for the first time realized how naked Giotto was. Byakuran felt blood rush to his cheeks, he had his half-naked sensei on top of him in his bathroom, and this was not a compromising situation to be in. Suddenly, Byakuran began to feel nervous so much that his body trembled from it.

Giotto sensed a bit of nervousness from Byakuran and he wondered if he made a mistake. Furrowing his brows, while coming up with a mental debate on what to do after this whole ordeal, he shakes his head.

"I need to get cleaned...and," he gently moves away from Byakuran, shirtless and half naked.

"I'll do it myself." He states firmly but with a quiet voice.

Byakuran felt the weight move off of him, he swallowed, nodding.

"Right.", he wouldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him, this wasn't about him it was Giotto, he wasn't naive enough to believe the other man saw him as much more of a student, the highest he'd probably ever get would be a friend, and that seemed years from now. So he offered a smile, nervous and disappointed, "I suppose I'll let myself out then."

He spoke to the other man's back. And without saying another word crossed the living room quickly, shutting the door behind him running a few blocks before finally slowing, resting against a fence. He took fistfuls of his hair, sighing out loudly. He kind of abandoned Giotto back there but he made it clear he didn't need his help...

Giotto stared as Byakuran ran out leaving him. It was empty again. He looked down at his bareness. He had shown himself to someone who he trusted and they ran off. "…even you left."

* * *

Author Note: Yes, this is when our cute crack pairing took a turn for the angst-ride.


End file.
